


Hogsmeade, Flowers and Flirting

by Counte_Kale_the_SoftVampireBoi (Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7)



Series: Drarry and Wolfstar Oneshots of Love [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affection, Bisexual Golden Trio, Blushing, Coming Out, Draco Malfoy Has Expensive Taste, Draco Malfoy Has a Crush, Draco Malfoy Is A Cute Pain In The Ass, Draco Malfoy Likes Flowers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Flowers, Forehead Kisses, Gay Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Has a Crush on Draco Malfoy, Hogsmeade Weekend Trips, Holding Hands, Language of Flowers, M/M, Multi, Openly Gay Drarry, Pouting Draco Malfoy, nose kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7/pseuds/Counte_Kale_the_SoftVampireBoi
Summary: The Hogsmeade trip is coming up and Harry is nervous about who to bring. He decides whatever he does that his friends have a right to know that he isn't straight, considering who he mananged to catch feelings for. A certain blond Slytherin is suprised to find him unaccompanied on the train and when flirting begins, how can Draco help himself, other than flirt back?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Viktor Krum/Ron Weasley
Series: Drarry and Wolfstar Oneshots of Love [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771495
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	Hogsmeade, Flowers and Flirting

**A/N: Here is Drarry’s Hogsmeade date ^_^ I’ll be doing a few more Drarry stories :) Also, forgive me for pairing Ron with his love, but they’re both sporty and I thought they’d be cute.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I do not agree with the writer’s views.**

Harry was nervous, but he had to do it. He had known for quite some time that it wasn’t just girls that he was interested in. He had first figured this out when he had returned to Hogwarts for his third year and had seen how Malfoy had grown. He couldn’t help but notice small things like his sharp bone structure or his piercing silver eyes and soft fluffy looking white blond hair. He didn’t tell anyone this, for fear that his friends wouldn’t want to be his friends.

On the train ride back to Hogwarts, Harry thought to himself; it was fourth year, he should stop being such a coward and just attempt to flirt with Malfoy. If he didn't react well to it, he could turn it into an insult somehow. That's just what scared Harry, the idea that Draco might just actually prefer the flirting to insults. Hermione had noticed him looking a little blue and asked, "Harry, are you okay?" Harry bit his lip and fidgeted with his jeans but nodded, "I'm fine, Mione. Just a bit nervous.” Hermione raised an eyebrow, “What is it you’re nervous about? The upcoming school year?” Harry smirked ever so slightly, “Naturally, that’s what you’d think but no. Can I tell you something, Mione?” Hermione nodded, “Of course you can, Harry. Should we wait for Ron?” Harry shook his head furiously and replied, “No. He um… likely won’t take this well. I’ll tell him later. Listen, Mione… You’re basically my sister. I'm... I um... I'm b-bisexual.” Hermione shook her head at him and smiled, “That’s wonderful, Harry. No need to worry. I was going to tell you and Ron together, but I am too. Bisexual, I mean.” Harry grinned, “Brilliant.” She laughed happily, her eyes twinkling with mirth, “So, Harry… anyone in particular strike you? I have my eye on someone, but I’m unsure if she’ll like me back.” Harry smiled softly, “She? Who do you have your eye on?” Hermione smirked a bit, “I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours, Harry. That’s how siblings work, right?” Harry chuckled slightly, running a hand through his hair, “Yeah, I guess so. Ladies first.” he nodded. Hermione giggled a bit and told him, “You’ll probably think I’m barking mad, but… Pansy Parkinson.” Harry went blank for a moment before hugging Hermione tightly to him and telling her, “I’m happy for you. You’ll be amazing together, I’m sure. You at least have a chance. Malfoy will never think of me like that…” Hermione looked shocked but then realisation kicked in and she hugged him tightly, “Harry! Why didn’t you say anything before? It makes so much sense now!” Harry let her go, chuckling as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah, I guess.” Hermione looked panicked and put a hand over her mouth, “Ron is going to be so mad at us!” Harry smirked a bit, “Maybe not so much. I’ve seen him sneaking glances at someone that I don’t think he’d admit to having a crush on. And I don’t mean Lavender. He’s straight though, to my knowledge.” Hermione snorted, “Harry, I don’t think anyone could be straighter than Ron. Who was he looking at?” He grinned, “That’s no fun, Mione. You’ll find out.” Hermione scowled and huffed a bit, sitting down. Moments later Ron came into the compartment, looking absolutely embarrassed, ears red. Harry noticed this and carefully asked, “Hi mate. You okay?” Ron stormed over and plonked himself down in the middle of Hermione and Harry, “Just my tosser brothers.” he sighed. “Which ones?” Harry asked curiously. Ron gritted his teeth, “The bloody twins found out – err, something that I’d rather they hadn’t and are lording it over me.” Hermione looked curious, “What did they find out?” Ron blushed darkly, “They found out who my crush was and no, I’m not telling you guys because I’m a bit weird about it. They’re not a Slytherin, don’t worry.” Harry noticed two things; one, he hadn’t said _she_ and that it wasn’t a Slytherin, which proved his guess wrong. He looked at Ron, “I have something to tell you, so maybe we could share secrets? You too, Mione if you’d comfortable.” Hermione shyly nodded, wanting nothing between them. Ron looked sheepish and confused but agreed, “Alright. Harry, your idea, you go first. I’ll go after you.” Harry nodded, “I’m bisexual and I have a crush on a guy.” Ron looked a bit shellshocked but nodded, “Nice. What’s that mean?” Harry smiled, remembering that Ron didn’t know that much about the Muggle world. “It means that I can like girls and boys. I mostly like boys though.” Harry replied. Ron grinned, “Oh. Me too then.” Hermione looked shocked at this statement and nodded, “I guess that’s all three of us then. Except I like them equally.” she blushed a bit, thinking about Pansy. Ron nodded, “Nice. I have a crush on someone… can I tell you guys who it is if you don’t let anyone else know?” Harry inhaled sharply, not wanting to tell his just yet but decided to be braver than he wanted to be, again, “Sure. You okay with that, Mione?” She nodded and said, “I’ll go first. Pansy Parkinson.” Harry gave her a grateful look and Ron raised his eyebrows, “Blimey, Mione. A Slytherin?” Hermione blushed, “I’ve seen her in the library more times than she’d like to admit she was there.” Harry smiled softly, “You need to talk to her. Even be friends or something…. For now.” he added, smirking a bit. Hermione blushed, “Now you.” Harry nodded, “The heart wants what it wants. Mine wants an ice blond git, apparently.” Ron’s jaw dropped, looking scandalised, “What?!” he exclaimed. Harry looked scared, “Draco Malfoy.” he clarified. Ron nodded, “Right. You two have questionable taste in love but that’s up to you guys, I guess. Sadly, I’ve got no chance. He’s too great to notice me.” Harry tilted his head, “You like sporty types, right?” Ron blushed, “Shut it. You know about me liking Krum. Merlin, I’d die if I ever met him.” Hermione snickered, “Bit of an exaggerated statement, don’t you think?” He blushed. Hermione chuckled, “Hopefully you won’t then, because we kind of need you living.” Harry chuckled but then froze, spotting a head of white blond hair outside of their compartment and waiting to come in. He swore under his breath and glared at his friends, “If you tell him, I will kill you both.” Hermione laughed, “Wouldn’t dream of it, Harry.” Ron smirked a bit, “He wouldn’t believe us anyway, mate.” Harry nodded sadly, “Guess you’re right.” Ron looked like a kicked puppy, “Shit mate, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything by it.” Harry nodded, “I know, Ron. Can you guys do me a favour?” Hermone nodded, “Sure.” Harry blushed, “Could you um… could you leave so I can talk to him? I’m going to tell him. So what if he tells me to sod off. I’ll come to you broken hearted later probably.” Hermione hugged him before looking at Ron, “Come on, we’re going to find the twins and I’ll make them apologise to you.” Ron laughed and went with her gladly, “We can try, Mione.” They left shortly after. Draco was surprised to see them leave without Harry but swept into the compartment.

“All alone, Potter?” he asked, raising his left eyebrow. Harry nodded, “Of my own free will. Sit, Malfoy. I’ve got something to tell you.” Draco looked confused but sat down anyways, keeping a bored neutral expression on his face, “Well?” Harry had a plan. He was going to flirt with Draco, in the hopes that he would return the flirting. He told him first, “I am bisexual.” Draco smirked, “Oh really? Saint Potter doesn’t just like the Weasley girl then?” Harry grimaced, “Ginny? Nah, she’s a good friend.” Draco smiled the slightest bit and Harry couldn’t help himself. He asked, "Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?" Draco looked surprised and blushed a bit, “Potter, what are you going on about?” Harry smirked a bit, “It must be pretty tiring being so handsome all the time.” Draco blushed darkly but mumbled, “Then you must be exhausted.” Harry froze, but replied, "There must be something wrong with my eyes, I can’t take them off you." Draco blushed darker but knew what was going on now. He replied, "You must be a broom, ‘cause you just swept me off my feet." Harry chuckled at this, smirking widely as he replied, "Wait a second. I need to breathe. Being with you takes my breath away." Draco laughed softly, sitting a little closer to Harry apprehensively which make the brunet smile. The blond asked quietly, "Can you take me to the Hospital Wing? Because I just broke my leg falling for you." Harry’s breath hitched in his throat a bit, he had to clear it before replying, "I was wondering if you had an extra heart. Mine was just stolen." Draco smiled, “Are you tired yet?” Harry shook his head, “I could never tire of this, why?” Draco smirked, "Are you sure you’re not tired, Potter? You’ve been running through my mind all day." Harry grinned and shyly asked, “Malfoy, can I ask you a question?” Draco smirked, looking into his eyes, “You just did, but go on.” Harry rolled his eyes but asked, "Can I slap you in the face... with my lips?" Draco’s eyes opened widely, never expecting to have heard those words from Harry. “First, call me Draco. And the answer to that question is always yes for you.” Harry smiled widely and took Draco’s hand in his, but then smirking mischievously and pulling him in by his Slytherin tie for a kiss. The kiss was deep and passionate, all the tension that had built up in their four years of knowing each other. Draco wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him back with need, holding him close as they kissed. Harry slowly pulled away to breathe before his face broke out in a wide goofy grin. Draco smirked and took the opportunity, "Just so you know, my lips won't just kiss themselves, Potter. _Please_ , do that again sometime." Harry grinned, “Harry and it would be my pleasure, Draco.” Draco smiled warmly and kissed his cheek gently before whispering flirtily, “Your turn.” Harry smiled warmly, “One more then, and then I have to actually ask you a question. Not flirting.” Draco pouted at the thought of that, causing Harry’s breath to hitch in his throat, “Shit Draco, can you not use that against me please?” Draco smiled innocuously, “What do you mean, Harry?” Harry touched his lips, causing Draco to shiver, “Pouting. Don’t use it against me, please.” Draco smiled playfully, “I’ll try. No promises though.” Harry chuckled, “That’s fair.” Draco pecked his lips playfully, “Go on.” Harry chuckled and replied, "I like you just how I like my tea: tall, milky, sharp and strong." Draco chuckled at this, “Good~ Now, what was your question?” Harry took a deep breath and asked, “Will you be my boyfriend and come to the Hogsmeade visit with me?” Draco let out a low whistle, “Brave. Mind you, it was me that went and fell for a Gryffindor, I suppose. Boyfriend, hm, that sounds fantastic to me and Hogsmeade… hm, that depends,” he fondly teased Harry. Harry chuckled, “Oh? On what does it depend?” Draco smirked a bit, “On two things; if there’ll be kisses and if you’ll be brave enough not to hide us. My father is in Azkaban. He’s likely not getting out anytime soon.” Harry smiled, pecking his nose, and jawline, “Kissing is always welcome, and I’ll be as open as you want. We’ll hold hands, go to the Three Broomsticks, even Honeydukes.” Draco smirked, “The most bitter dark chocolate you can find is my favourite.” Harry smiled, “Good to know. Do you like flowers?” Draco smiled softly, “My mother’s name means ‘daffodil’, of course I like flowers. Want to know my favourite kind?” Harry nodded, “It would be helpful, yes. I want to give you flowers and chocolate, hugs and snuggles, as many kisses as you want.” Draco kissed his forehead, “You’ve been thinking about this for a while, haven’t you, Harry? Hm, well I’m a bit odd with flowers one might say. I like purple Amaranthus, white chrysanthemums, daisies, dark Lady’s Seal and magenta zinnias. I like them for their meanings. My mother is quite fond of flowers and taught me what they meant at a young age. I'm also partial to the darkest red roses you can find." Harry smiled fondly at him, his eyes soft, “You don’t make it easy, do you, Draco? Can I ask the flower meanings?” Draco smiled softly and sat back down, pulling Harry with him and wrapping an arm around his waist, resting his head on top of Harry’s, “Maybe. I’ll tell you a few of them.” Harry loved the affection and snuggled close, “Sounds good to me. Then we have to work on nicknames.” Draco grinned happily, “I would love that, Harry.” Harry smiled, “Tell me about the first three?” he asked. Draco chuckled, “All of them, if you’d like.” Harry nodded, “Please.” Draco smiled softly as he spoke gently, “Amaranth is a magical flower. The purple ones mean my love will never fade. White chrysanthemums mean truth, but they smell so sweet. Daisies mean loyal love and gentleness. A Lady's Seal or a black bryont means be my support, magenta zinnias mean lasting affection and deep red roses mean passionate love." Harry blushed darkly at the flower meaning, hiding his face in the crook of Draco’s neck. Draco chuckled and held him close, “Never thought I would say this aloud, but you’re adorable.” Harry playfully nipped his ear, “Shush.” Draco snorted, “Not a chance, Harry. Hogsmeade is going to wondrous. Now, I can hear your… friends coming down the corridor. Let’s tell them first, hm?” Harry shook his head, “Nope. We need to do nicknames first.” Draco smirked a bit, “Right you are, short sweet Seeker.” Harry blushed brightly, “I like that one.” he mumbled. Draco chuckled, “I thought you would. How about love, dragon keeper and courtier?” Harry smiled warmly as he replied, “My dragon, honey, dragon and prince are yours then.” Draco chuckled, kissing his forehead, “So you knew all this time that I was the Slytherin Prince?” Harry chuckled, “You were kind of the only one it could be, my dragon.” Draco hummed at the nickname, “I suppose you’re right, my dragon keeper.” Harry blushed at the nickname and smiled warmly.

He felt the train slowing down and whispered with fear in his voice, “Don’t be afraid to show me off and hold my hand.” Draco kissed his cheek, “Of course. After all, technically speaking, you _are_ dating a prince.” Harry snorted, playfully teasing him, “Does that mean you’re going to a royal pain in the arse instead of a pain in the arse?” Draco chuckled, kissing his nose, “Shut it, you know you love it, my short sweet Seeker.” Harry blushed at his words and mumbled, “You’re not wrong.” He smirked a bit and nodded, “I know. Come on, let’s go find your friends.” With that, he took him by the hand and walked down the corridors of the train with him, looking for Ron and Hermione.


End file.
